The present disclosure generally relates to creation of a new application programming interface (API), and particularly to, a system and method that can generate a new API from existing APIs.
Widgets are small desktop applications typically implemented using Web 2.0 technologies such as extended markup language (XML) and Javascript™. While widgets are useful tools, in order to be able to reuse those codes, for instance, in a different computing environment or with slight modifications, a programmer or a user needs to modify the widgets.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0005207 provides an authoring environment for authoring consistent widgets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,815 provides a method facilitating modification of an application's graphical user interface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,034 provides a method for selectively customizing graphical resources of a software application. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0125787 provides a method for modifying the graphical user interface without access to the application source code.